This invention relates to a sponge mop head, and more particularly, to a sponge mop head including a wringer which is pivotally mounted to a front edge of the mop head for wringing fluids from a sponge attached to the mop head.
Sponge mops are in wide use and typically include a sponge supporting portion for attachment to a mop handle, the sponge support portion including means for releasably receiving a sponge. In addition, such mops often include a wringer plate pivotally mounted to the support portion wherein the wringer plate may be pivoted around the support portion into contact with a sponge supported on a lower side thereof to wring out fluids contained within the sponge.
Prior art sponge mops which incorporate a wringer plate generally include a hinge located rearwardly on the support portion for pivotally mounting the wringer plate, and the wringer plate typically includes a handle and means for maintaining the wringer plate handle in engagement with the mop handle during use of the mop. Such constructions suffer from the disadvantage that if the wringer plate handle becomes loosened from the mop handle, the wringer plate will drop onto the floor and thereby interfere with the mopping operation.
In addition, many sponge mops typically include a scrub strip consisting of stiff scouring material bonded to a leading edge of the sponge, which strip is designed to extend outwardly from a leading edge of the support portion such that the scrub strip is exposed for use in scrubbing marks or difficult to remove debris using the leading edge of the mop. When the wringer plate of the prior art mop constructions is pivoted forwardly into engagement with the sponge, a front portion of the sponge may be squeezed outwardly which can cause the adhesion between the sponge and the scrub strip to be pulled apart as the sponge is rolled relative to the scrub strip. Further, a front edge of the sponge may be pushed forwardly of the leading edge of the support plate such that fluids may not be fully wrung from the front portion of the sponge.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sponge mop head which provides for improved wringing of the sponge and protection of the bonded scrub strip and which further facilitates use of such a mop.